


It is not what it seems

by Whatkever



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014), avalance - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 09:16:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16784065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whatkever/pseuds/Whatkever
Summary: Sara was in her late 20s. She had a job and was well educated. She had a nice appartment and great friends, but she still felt empty and alone. Sara had begun questioning her life and existence.Her 12- week rule was made to protect herself, for ever feeling this vulnerable again. Not to feel pain. Was there someone out there who could break that rule, or was she destined to only have short-time relationships filled with the bitter taste of loneliness?





	It is not what it seems

Her apartment felt empty. The Merlot bottle was half empty and she kept swiping left on Tinder. Each girl had accomplished more than the other and their smiles were like diamonds. However, Sara was not interested. Zari, her best friend had tried to convince her to come out with her and some of her lawyer friends. It had been a while, since Nyssa, but the wounds were still fresh. Their split was mutual, they just wanted different things. After a couple of wine glasses Sara was not even sure what the different things were, or why she eventually dumped Nyssa. She cared for her and loved her. Nyssa had been there for Sara, even in her darkest hours, and she was the one convincing Sara to pursue a PHD in biomedicine. Who would have thought, that Sara Lance, the rebellious and thrill-seeking blonde from DC would end up with an advanced science degree?

It felt weird. Sara looked over her apartment, it was everything she ever dreamt of. It had a magnificent view, overlooking the harbour and a short walking distance to the nearest public transport. She had bought it right before classes commenced during the first semester of her PHD. Though Nyssa and Sara had been together for a while, they both agreed that it would be good for them to have their separate spaces; Sara would need peace and quiet in order to write and Nyssa, she needed her own space to relax and collect her thoughts after crazy hours at the hospital. Some would find it weird, but they both agreed and liked this arrangement. They mostly slept at each other’s place anyway. That empty feeling, Sara felt, was loneliness. She wanted someone, but at the same time, she wanted to be left alone. She missed someone’s clothes being scattered all over her apartment, to her agony, or the piles of dishes that someone would leave behind after cooking a lovely dinner for her. Nyssa did all that. 

As Sara poured herself a third glass of Merlot, when her phone buzzed. It was Zari. The snap revealed a clearly intoxicated Zari hanging around the neck and kissing a very pretty brunette on the cheek. It must be a co-worker Sara thought, before she replied with a snap of her wine glass and fireplace. It was kind of sad though. A woman in her mid 20’s sitting alone, drinking a bottle of wine all by herself on a Friday night. Maybe she should have accompanied Zari out after all, to just get “out” there again. Sara went to bed right after that third glass. She had an early PT session the following morning. She had been using a specialised martial arts PT after the breakup with Nyssa. Sara loved martial arts and she was pretty good at it too. She had refocused all of her energy to improve her skills and mindset. Exercising was Sara’s favourite thing after spending a night with a gorgeous woman.

That morning Sara felt more agitated than usual. Zari had mentioned that she was sexually frustrated and needed to get laid. Thus, the invitation to go out with her and her co-workers.

It was no secret that Sara preferred the company of the ladies. She occasionally spent time with men too. What Sara liked with the ladies was there incredible soft skin and their caring witty nature. The features Sara valued the most were, humour and strength (whatever that inclines) and lastly, they had to share her love for exercising and traveling, or else, it was a no go. Sara also had this thing going, the 12-week rule, which Zari and Laurel think was ridiculous. In short, have fun with her for around 12 – weeks, then dump her if no deeper connection.

There is one thing you need to know about Sara Lance, she was always late and when she had a bad day, you did not want to get in her way. As Sara pulled up close to her gym and parked, she nearly knocked a woman of her bike as she was about to step out of the car. Not being too much impressed, the woman gave Sara the bird and told her to fuck herself. Sara felt her blood boil and angrily yelled back the same phrase as she slammed the door to her BMW. The session was amazing, and it wais just what she needed at the moment. To get her anger and frustration out. Painful anger management. Sara was sweating, and her body ached as she lay spread on the floor. Leonard, her PT, was one of her best friends. They had hooked up once but agreed that it was only a one-time thing. They both blamed the tequila and the sensual music played at the venue. Sara was a pretty good dancer. What couldn’t she do?

“Are you up for another session tonight?” Leonard asked as they wrapped up their gear. The two of them understood each other on a different level. Like he did not have to ask Sara how she was or what she needed, he just understood. Sara loved that about him. “Heck, why not? Ready to get your ass kicked again?” Sara grinned cheekily. “The only thing I’ll be kicking is your ass” he fired back with an evil grin. “… and the looser will pay for dinner?” Sara suggested. “Yes! And that my lady, will be you!” he answered. “You wish, Snart!” she fired back as she left for the ladies dressing room. Before she went home, she posted a pic on Instagram; sweaty and in a black sports bra – showing off her nicely toned abs.

* * *

**Instagram**

**sara_lance posted 1 new photo:**

Amazeballz. So greatful for this seassion @eviL_snart. We kick ass. 

**Liked by:**

oliverqueen, tommymerlyn, iriswest, laurel_lance, z_tomaz, eviL_snart martial_arts, martialarts4life and 425 others.

**Comments:**

z_tomaz: Put a shirt on. You are blinding me. Ps. Those abs are not for real. Xoxo 

laure_lance: I agree with @z_tomaz. Get some sun and stop making us feel bad for having fun last night.

Sara_lance: Haha @z_toamz. You’re just jealous xx. Shut up sis @laure_lance, jerk xx.

eviL_snart: I so busted your ass Lance. Next time ;)

Sara_lance: Haha, you wish @eviL_snart. I got you good this time. Make sure that eye does not bruise too much. Wouldnt want a black eye would we now? :P

* * *

Zari Tomaz

**iMessage**

(Sara Lance)

Saturday

**10:20 am**

My head hurts. 

**10:24 am**

Haha. That’s on you. Did you wake up alone? Xx

**10:34 am**

Fuck you! Wouldn’t you like to know ;)?

Not all of us are graced with abs like yours.

Bruch at 11:30? 

**10:37 am**

I’d love too. Just heading home for a quick shower. Okay?

**10:40 am**

Haha. Though you liked to take your time

With the ladies, Lance? :P 

**10:45 am**

Fuck you, Z.

**10: 46 am**

I know you love me xx. See you at Joe’s. 

**11:01 am**

Yes, Z. On my way xx. 

* * *

Sara found Zari in the corner of Joe, wearing sunglasses and complaining about the noises. “Look what the cat dragged in” Sara laughed. “Fuck off! Give me my coffee, please…” the dark-haired woman whined. “Would you like something to eat with that “grande” coffee of yours, your highness?” Sara joked. “Yes, those lovely dirty sweet potato fries with chilli and bacon” Zari pleaded.

Sara made her way to the counter and bumped into a woman, not intentionally. “Fuck!? Really?” the short haired woman snapped back. “I’m so sorry. Let me buy you another coffee?” Sara suggested. “I really didn’t see you there” she tried to apologize. Clearly the woman, with a very toned body (according to Sara), was not one to joke with, she looked furious. “Well thank you. Aren’t you chivalrous " she sarcastically replied. " I’ll have another large plain coffee since you are so kind" she continued. “I’m Sara... and you are?” “Oh, sorry. I’m agent Danvers” she forcefully smiled. “Nice to meet you agent Danvers (really, she doesnt introduce herself with her first name?). I’m so, so sorry for spilling your coffee” Sara replied. “It’s fine. I just had a really bad morning and I was looking forward to that coffee. Sorry, for being an absolute ass” agent Danvers replied with a genuine smile this time. She did have a nice ass though, Sara thought to herself.

Sara had placed her order, including agent Danvers’ coffee and Zari’s hang-over cure. “Sorry, I have to go. My friend over there (gesturing towards Zari in the far corner) is very hung over so I need to tend to her” Sara apologised. “I see. The dancing queen is not very queeny today?” agent Danvers tried to joke. “Nah, she had a big night.” Sara smiled. “Hope to see you around Sara” the taller woman replied as she grabbed her new coffee and walked out the door. Hoped to see her around, what did that even mean Sara though as she made her way back to Zari.

“Mhmmm..?” Zari questioned. “Stop it, I ran into her and spilled her coffee. At least I could by her another one?” Sara tried to divert. “Really, you did not try to flirt with her?” “No! She is a federal agent” “Come on that hasn’t stopped you before, I saw it from here. You guys definitely had some sort of chemistry.” “We did?” Sara questioned. “Sara Lance are you really that blind?” Zari sighed. She did tell her she hoped to see her around though. She was only being polite, wasn’t she? Deep down, Sara wished to bump into agent Danvers again. One can only hope.

Their lunch was a success. Zari told her about yesterday’s shenanigans and tried to convince Sara to go to this function with her tonight. Zari had actually asked her before, but it had slipped Sara’s mind. After a lot of whining and convincing, and in fact threats, Sara gave in, “I go to that stupid function of yours.” Zari squealed with joy. “It’s a gala function, so you have to dress up nice” Zari continued. “You tricked me! You know I hate these fancy pants galas with your firm and cooperate lawyers!” she pouted. “I know, but I need you there as my wingman.” “Wingman?” “Yes, you see. I might meet someone yesterday…” “…and did that someone just happened to stay the night and be at this gala?” Sara smirked. “Jerk!” “Haha, I’ll come with you. I just have to cancel my sparring with Snart” “Maybe an agent Danvers will be there too you know, it is in fact a charity gala for the local law enforcements in this shitty city...” Zari pitched trying to get Sara’s full attention.

* * *

Sara Lance

**iMessage**

(Leonard Snart) 

Saturday

**1:15 pm**

Sorry Snart, I can't spar tonight. I agreed to be Zari's wingman at this fancy function. She needs my help. 

**1:20 pm**

Its fine . You are just scared, I would have kicked your ass. Behave. 

**1:24 pm**

Thanks bro! Rain check? 

**1:30 pm**

Any thing for you Lance. You owe me dinner, you chicken ;)

**1:32 pm**

Fuck you Snart! 

**1:33 pm**

Any time, anywhere ;)

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an idea - I am open for suggestions (:


End file.
